


Kit Heat

by Rycalla



Series: All-New Viera Tales [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Breeding, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Major Character Injury, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Viera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycalla/pseuds/Rycalla
Summary: When Jote has a child, Mjrn finds a reason of her own to stay in the Wood.





	1. Chapter 1

Jote watched the panther closely from her vantage spot in the tree. She needed it for her plan to work, and she hoped it wouldn’t hear or smell her. She had to control her breathing, she couldn’t let it hear her, and she needed to kill the beast.  
Along with the panther, Jote was tracking something else. A rather impressive male Viera had been hunting in the area, and it had been a long time since she had any contact with a male Viera besides a small kit that lived in the village with his mother. They were rare, mostly keeping to their own villages. The males and females had lived separate for a long time. The males were more competitive over the food and supplies, they generally only had anything to do with the females when it came time to reproduce. Jote was sure he smelled and heard her. She was currently in heat and he had the same heightened senses as any Viera, and the Wood had likely told him she was nearby. She wasn’t about to let him take her kill though.  
However, Jote didn’t want to lose track of the male Viera. She wanted him to notice her, she had been watching him for a while. She had interest in convincing him to be her mate. She liked this male. The Wood had told her already his name was Marl, and he was the chief of his group of males like she was the Elder of Eruyt. He was definitely worthy enough for her, their kit would be strong. She had gathered a lot of fruit, she just needed meat now and she wanted the panther.  
XXX  
A few days earlier in Eruyt Village…  
“Mjrn, nothing is wrong with your sister. She’s just in kit heat,” Hala said. Jote was edgy, and unhappy and panting. She was overheating. Viera didn’t usually act like that. They lived in the hot jungle and their bunny ears kept them cool. Mjrn had been worried about her and had consulted Hala, who confirmed it was kit heat. Viera were rarely fertile, but occasionally it would happen. It was not the first time Jote had been in heat, but it had been a very long time and had never been this bad and she had never managed to find a mate and conceive.  
“Really?! Oh Wood! Jote, are you going to go find a male Viera and make a baby?” Mjrn asked excitedly. There weren’t a lot of children in the village, though a few Viera a year would have kits.  
Jote kept trying to get comfortable. “I probably have to. This is most unpleasant, worse than the last two times. I just hope I can attract a mate this time,” she said. Mjrn squealed.  
“Mother Wood! I’m going to be an aunt!” Mjrn cried happily. She turned to Hala’s apprentice Alja, one of her closest friends and whispered something in her ear.  
“I must listen to the Wood, she knows who I should seek. It’s not always easy to find a good male, and I will accept nothing but the strongest,” Jote said.  
XX  
Yes, Marl knew Jote was watching him. He was quite aware of her and her condition, but he did not like her hunting in male territory. The females had their own land, it was bad enough Humes would sometimes wander in and take the food for no reason! If she wanted to mate, all she needed to do was ask, he’d oblige her.  
Jote didn’t seem to care that she was out of her territory. She leapt out of the tree with a knife and onto the panther’s back. She was skilled without question, Marl noted. She took out her knife and jammed it into the beast’s neck, killing it quickly. Viera would eat the beasts of the Wood, but they didn’t like hurting them too much when they did it, they were children of the same land. She hoisted the carcass on to her back and turned to look directly at Marl.  
“Follow,” she said, walking off with the dead panther slung over her shoulders. Marl nodded.  
They came to a clearing, where Jote had managed to gather some fruit too. She had been working on this for several days, getting together a gift for him knowing how much male Viera liked that. Her mother had told her this when she was young. She began cutting the panther into pieces as Marl watched, still very interested in her skill with the knife.  
“You did not need to do this. The Wood told me to find you. She chose you for me, all you had to do was ask,” Marl said.  
“Do you not accept?” Jote asked.  
“I did not say that. I just said you did not need to go to so much trouble,” Marl said, picking up some of the fruit and sitting against a tree to eat. Jote sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.  
“So you do accept,” Jote said, stroking Marl’s ears. Marl broke off a piece of the fruit and offered it to her. She took it and ate with him.  
“Yes. Of course I accept. The Wood wants it this way, she knows what is best for us. We shall make strong Viera children. I told you, she told me to find you. You are Jote of Eruyt Village. My name is Marl,” Marl said.  
“Yes, I know. The Wood told me too. I have been watching you for a while. Where shall we perform the ancient fertility ritual? Not here, it is too dangerous,” Jote said.  
“We could go to my village. You’ve likely never seen the males’ village, but I’ve seen yours. After all, I was born there. Do you know of a Viera named Rena? She is my sister,” Marl said, gathering what food he could carry into his arms.  
“Yes, I do know Rena. I have to know every Viera in the village, it’s my job, not to mention my sister Fran used to be friends with her. And that does sound like a good idea. Will we be alone? This will be my first kit and my youngest sister has been driving me crazy about the idea. Honestly, I like the idea of her having one herself. I do need an heir, but I know next to nothing about kits. Mjrn would be a fine mother despite the fact that I’m not sure she’s interested in males but maybe it would curb her interest in leaving like Fran. Perhaps I’ll run into my brother, I haven’t seen him since my mother took him to the males. She wanted to mate again and it was his time to go live with our father,” Jote said, taking the rest of the food.  
“I’m the leader, I can make sure we’re alone once you’re ready,” Marl said, ears perked, wary of any sound like a true Viera. Jote had to be alert too. There was danger all through their Wood and the two Viera wanted to create life, not lose theirs. “It is your turn to follow me. Most females have no idea where our village is at first.”  
Marl ran, trying to make a game of it. Jote could follow, he wasn’t going too fast. He had already accepted her, he wasn’t going to run from her. He kept looking back, making sure she was still following. Jote did not like this, she was already overheating. She needed to mate, not make herself even hotter.  
Marl stopped at what appeared to be a dead end. Jote caught up and stood at attention, though she was panting. A Hume would be fooled and turn around but Jote knew better. She had known for a long time it was just the entrance to a Viera village, though she did not know how to open it herself, they were hidden all across the Wood.  
“This is where the males live? I’ve never been, but my mother used to know where it was,” Jote asked.  
Marl opened the path. “Yes. Follow me, but be careful. Some of the younger males might try to steal you away. They know the Wood chose you as my mate, but some of them don’t care,” he said, leading the way in.  
“I can hold my own. They will be sorry,” Jote said.  
The males’ village was not much different than Eruyt past the obvious. Jote gained looks from all the adult males, some hadn’t seen a female for years. A trio of kits watched her warily from the corner they were playing in.  
“Ljth! Delf! Come here and help me take the food in!” Marl called. Two of the Wood-Warders came to his aid, one of them Jote recognized. Delf was her brother, younger than Fran but older than Mjrn.  
“Hello Delf. It has been a long time,” Jote said.  
“Sister! It has been a long time. Father is around here somewhere, he would probably like to see you. How is Mother, and how is Fran?” Delf asked, as Marl handed the other Viera man, Ljth, everything he was carrying so they could take it to his home.  
“Mother died a long time ago, did the Wood not tell you? She had another daughter shortly after she brought you to live here, but then she got sick and fell. As for Fran, I have no idea. She has left us, she walks with Humes. I believe she is well, I hope she is well,” Jote said. Delf took the rest of the food from her.  
“That is devastating about Fran, and you say I have another sister?”  
“Yes, her name is Mjrn. She’s almost of age and we’re all worried about her. Maybe you’ll meet her someday, if she ever manages to attract a mate of her own though I’m not so sure she’s interested in that kind of thing,” Jote said.  
“Go prepare yourself for the ritual. I will come for you when I am ready. Delf, Ljth, come with me. I must prepare as well,” Marl said, pointing Jote to a pool off behind a screen. One of the other males went and opened it for her, watching her with interest the whole time.  
“The Wood smiles upon Marl, I have not had a mate for nigh on thirty years,” The man said before walking off.  
Two other Viera men helped Jote undress, but she didn’t want them to touch her.  
“I am Marl’s mate! I can dress myself!” Jote yelled.  
“Don’t worry about that. We can’t do anything to you even if we wanted to. The two of us used to cause trouble so we have been castrated so we’d have no interest in the females, despite the fact you are very beautiful. You really think the other men would trust another intact male to clean their mates in preparation for the fertility ritual?” The first male asked.  
Jote saw a good point. “I suppose not,” she said, relenting and allowing the two to tend to her. She slipped into the pool and one of the eunuchs pulled over a small tub and washed her hair. Jote sighed contentedly, until the second Viera got into the water with her and began cleaning her up. She, being a Viera woman, wasn’t dirty to begin with, but she knew Marl would want her clean. He was probably cleaning himself up too with Delf and Ljth helping him. Back in Eruyt, the females would certainly bathe together (though sometimes Jote didn’t want to bathe with Mjrn. The girl, like all Viera, was bisexual but, unlike them, would do things to the other Viera in front of everyone.). She became very uneasy when the second Viera began scrubbing at her intimate area gently.  
Jote groaned. She was not enjoying this, even though it actually felt really good and these particular Viera could do nothing to her and were merely doing their jobs. Her heat was unbearable. She longed for Marl to return to collect her. She did her best to not to kick and claw up the legs (since she knew a kick to the crotch wouldn’t do much good) of the Viera rubbing at her pussy with a cloth. She didn’t mind having her hair and ears washed so much, she liked having her ears gently played with, all Viera did.  
“You’ve got such lovely hair. We’ve lost a lot of ours. You seem especially blessed but I’m not sure. We see very few females, you know,” The eunuch washing her hair said.  
“You have plenty of fur. Your ears are fluffier than mine,” Jote said.  
“Do you want me to fluff up your gorgeous ears? I can do that. I imagine Marl would appreciate that. They’re extremely soft to begin with.”  
“I am finished. She will take no more,” The other Viera said, finally sensing Jote’s unhappiness.  
“Then assist me with her hair. I am almost done with it. Lo, there is another watching her with interest outside the screens, I hope Marl returns soon.”  
“Ah, but he does not look to take her. He seems more to be studying her face. He is old, he likely has a mate. Perhaps he is her sire?”  
At that, Jote immediately decided they were done with her. She could care less how fluffy her ears were and her hair was wet, but the eunuchs had at least washed the shampoo out. Covering herself with a towel she ran and pulled back the screen to face the intruder.  
His face was familiar. Jote realized the attendant was probably right about the identity of the Viera. She had never seen her father, but she was sure this was him. He looked a lot like an older male version of Fran, he even had the speckled ears. Jote and Mjrn took more after their mother (particularly the former), and they inherited her pure white ears.  
“I apologize. The Wood told me one of my daughters was visiting. I have never seen any of my children aside from Delf. You are the very image of Sjlva. She has not visited me since she brought our son to us,” Jote’s father said.  
“Mother is dead, the Wood is the only mother I have or need now,” Jote said flatly.  
“The Wood told me as much. I am glad to see you are well. So you are Jote. Sjlva always spoke very highly of you, but she seemed quite worried about your sister.”  
“She was right to worry about Fran. No offence, but seeing you now… I don’t know what Mother always saw in you. I’m rather surprised with you, you’re not what I expected,” Jote said.  
“What did you expect?”  
“A leader, someone strong. You’re far older than Marl, I can tell. Why is he the leader?”  
“I don’t know how it works for females, but for us it’s the man who brings in the most food who is boss. Marl is a superior hunter. And yes, I am old, but I was young when your mother first attracted me. She didn’t have to ask the Wood to find her a mate, she found me out hunting, but no, I never knew what interested her enough to have four kits with me. The Wood has told me about Mjrn. And you’re older than Marl too, you know.”  
Marl came up, amused. “There you are. I’ve been looking everywhere for you, and here you are having a conversation with your father!” He said. Jote could tell he was just messing with her. He scooped her into his arms and carried her off. It was finally time to go back to his house for the ritual. Jote rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling. Marl laughed. “You have a surprising amount of control over yourself for a female in your condition. That’s an admirable quality. Don’t worry, I’ll have Valka bring your clothes to my home later.”  
XX  
Marl’s home didn’t look much different than Jote’s own. Viera were creatures of few possessions, the Wood provided most of what they needed. He had a little bit of furniture and his bow and arrows, but not much else.  
The male Viera placed his mate gently on the bed and began disrobing. Jote knew she should’ve started invoking the Wood already, but she couldn’t stop watching. She had never actually seen a male Viera in all his glory before, though she had heard much from her mother long ago and some of the luckier females more recently. Male Viera were much larger than Hume men where it counted, though most Viera women had never seen either. Jote had literally no interest in Hume genitalia, but she was sure most of their men had to be a lot less impressive than the Viera dick she was staring at. It was at least eight inches long, and almost as thick as Jote’s wrists.  
“I…need to start the ritual,” Jote said, trying to connect with the Wood. It wasn’t easy with her mind clouded the way it was. Her heat was peaking, and with her target this close it was hard to think about anything else.  
“I hope I remember what to say. My father taught me once, but I don’t recall the exact wording. I hope the Wood accepts improvising,” Marl said.  
“I’m not sure. All I know is the words my mother taught me,” Jote said, sitting up on the bed, legs dangling off the edge. She closed her eyes and opened herself to the Wood. “Mother Wood, hear us, two of your children wish to bring new life into your embrace,” she recited.  
Marl stood in front of her and cupped her breasts. He kneaded them gently, trying to remember what to say. “May the Wood bless your breasts, allow them to fill with nourishment for precious kits,” he finally said. Jote didn’t want him to stop, but she knew he had to continue.  
The male Viera placed his hands on his mate’s belly. “May the Wood bless your womb with the gift of new Viera life. Safe and warm within you as you are with the Wood,” he recited. Jote purred.  
Then finally, he spread Jote’s folds open with his fingers and gently ran circle around her entrance carefully, making sure his claws didn’t hurt her. “May the Wood bless your womanhood, the passage through which the kit will enter the Wood. May she allow the kit safe entrance into her embrace,” the male Viera finished.  
Jote knew what she’d have to do next. She took Marl’s member in her hands. “And to you, may the Wood bless your manhood, allow it to provide the seeds of a kit within me,” she said.  
“That’s it?” Marl asked.  
“Yes, now we mate,” Jote said, laying back, ready and willing. Marl growled and tackled her. He entered her fully in one thrust, though she was tight, never having mated before (at least not with a male Viera. She had played around with some of the females). It hurt, but she was prepared for that.  
Marl was attentive, and he knew Jote was in pain. He slowed to a stop, letting her get used to being stretched out like she was, and licked her face. He brought his hands away from her hips and palmed her nipples, making her feel better. Viera mated so rarely, he wanted to make it the best experience she had in her long life. Make her want to come back for more next time she was ready.  
“Don’t stop. You need to breed me. It doesn’t hurt that much,” Jote said.  
Marl got right back to it, just a bit slower this time. Jote wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him inside her. It was intense, and it was beginning to feel good. She didn’t know how Viera could wait for this so patiently. Maybe it was why they were bisexual.  
“I’ve never felt anything like this. Even playing with the girls back home pales in comparison,” Jote said.  
“Female Viera are bisexual too?” Marl asked in between thrusts.  
“Yes…wait, too? You mean the males are bisexual?”  
“Of course. We’re not so different. We’re Viera too and we have needs and with us living away from the females there’s only one choice.”  
“I thought only females needed it, you know, with us coming into heat and our hormones going out of control and all.”  
“Nope.”  
“I know next to nothing about male Viera. Sometimes I wish we lived together like all the other races do.”  
“That would cause problems. My father told me the Viera used to all live together long ago, but things have changed. It is for the best we live apart now, though now you are my mate for life.”  
Marl sped up, and Jote just laid back and let him work, relishing the feeling. It was better than she had ever imagined. The other mated Viera girls had talked about their experiences with the males, but nothing could have prepared her for the real thing. Marl was so big, and she felt so full.  
Marl roared as he came hard, filling Jote with his Viera seed. Jote reached her climax as well, having never felt anything so amazing. Sure, she had been brought to orgasm by the females on occasion, but it was nothing like this.  
The two Viera slowed to a stop and stared into each other’s eyes. As soon as Jote regained her strength, she’d return home, but she liked Marl. She didn’t want to forget him, and how he made her feel. The Wood would tell her if and when she conceived a kit, though it was rather likely. It rarely failed, her own mother had certainly been very successful, and maybe it was genetic.  
“I’m tired,” Jote finally said. Marl agreed, and continued to hold her until they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Jote set off for home alone the next morning. Marl was still asleep, and she didn’t want to wake him. She liked him, and they were bonded for life, but she needed to go home. The Wood was calling to her, they had been successful, and there was no more reason for her to be there. She was sore, but it wasn’t too much that she couldn’t move. She hoped things hadn’t gotten out of control back home without her there. She had told Hala to take care of the village, but one never knew what could happen.  
The forest was quiet. The beasts of the Wood didn’t generally bother Viera for no reason, and when they did any adult Viera had learned how to fight them, but it wasn’t usually this easy to get home. Jote wondered if the Wood herself was keeping them away to protect her.  
As Jote entered the village, some of the Viera gave her looks. They knew where she had been. Most Viera women loved kits, a few of them had kits of their own. Jote needed to find Hala and relieve her, then she wanted to find Mjrn.  
Hala was taking a bath, Alja and a few of the other Viera women were talking with her. Luckily Viera were patient creatures, Jote disrobed and slipped in the water next to her.  
“You have returned, you have conceived, the Wood told me as much,” Hala said.  
“Were there any problems?” Jote asked.   
“The village was calm, as usual,” Hala said.  
“Where is my sister? I wish to speak with her.”  
“I have not seen Mjrn for several hours. She was out earlier, but I do not know where she is now. She is around here somewhere, likely playing with one of her girlfriends. If necessary, why do you not ask the Wood where she is?”  
“I will, I was just wondering if you knew first. I have things to speak with her about,” Jote said, resting her hands on her middle. She smiled, thinking about how in about a year she would have her first kit.   
“If you feel any discomfort, I can make something to relieve it,” Alja said.  
“Hello, Jote, you weren’t gone long, did you find a mate?” Rena asked, coming over to have a bath herself.  
“Hello Rena. I have something to tell you too: yes, I did find a mate and he says he’s your brother, and we were successful,” Jote said. “Have you seen my sister?”  
“No, but that is wonderful news! I’m so happy for you and Marl!” Rena cried.  
“My mate says Marl is the best hunter in the village,” one of the common Viera said, her small kit splashing around in the water next to her. There were only about ten kits in the entire village, but then again, Viera were long-lived and rarely fertile.  
Jote listened to the Wood. She really wanted to talk to her sister, and she hoped Mjrn was behaving herself. “In my house? What is she doing there?!” Jote cried, getting out of the water. She dressed and ran to her house.  
Mjrn was in Jote’s room, and she wasn’t alone. She was half-naked on the bed, lapping at the breasts of another young Viera woman. Jote was furious, this was not the first time she had caught Mjrn like this but in her own home? There were other places she could misbehave!  
“MJRN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” Jote yelled.   
Both young Viera stared. Mjrn looked ashamed of herself, and her girlfriend scurried off. “You had gone off to find a mate, and Alja didn’t want to celebrate your blessing, but Manj did, and your place was vacant,” Mjrn said.  
“Don’t do it again! If you must play with females, Manj has her own home,” Jote said.  
“So you think females are overrated just because you’ve been with a male…you did find a male didn’t you?” Mjrn asked.  
“I’m going to have a kit,” Jote said.  
Mjrn hugged her. It was unusual for Viera to be so affectionate, but it had already been well established the young woman was not a normal Viera to begin with. She was not content with the seclusion of her race, she wanted to see the world. Some of the other Viera would joke that she was part Hume. All the Viera in Eruyt were purebloods and had never heard of an actual Viera/Hume hybrid, but with their similarities to Humes they believed it could happen.  
“I can’t wait. I’ll be a good aunt, I promise,” Mjrn said.   
“I saw our brother, he seems well,” Jote said.  
“We have a brother? I never met him. Can you show me where the males live? I’ve never seen an adult male Viera,” Mjrn said.  
Jote sighed. “I’m afraid not. They’re even more secretive than us women. They only want females around when we’re ready to mate. You’ll be ready someday, then maybe you’ll get to see our brother and our father, who is still alive surprisingly,” she said.  
“You met our father too? You’re so lucky,” Mjrn said.  
“He looks sort of like Fran, she inherited his spotted ears,” Jote said.  
“What of our brother? Who does he look more like?” Mjrn asked.  
“He looks like Mother, just like we do. I will love my kit no matter what, but I rather hope she will look like me,” Jote said.  
“She? Has the Wood already told you it’s going to be a girl?” Mjrn asked.  
“No, but I hope. A female kit would be the next leader of this village, and I would rather that than Hala being in charge. I have nothing against Hala, but our mother was leader, and I would like it to stay in the family,” Jote said, laying down on her bed. Mjrn laid down next to her and rested her head against her sister’s shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

The first six months were fairly uneventful. The gestation of Viera was rather long, so Jote was barely even showing yet. The rest of the Viera knew, and they were all very interested, even the few that had kits themselves. 

Mjrn would get bored easily. Some of the older Viera theorized she was more just jealous and everything that it hadn’t been her. That was only part of the truth. Nobody had much time for Mjrn anymore, they were all so focused on her sister, and as she progressed it was only going to get worse.

The young Viera spent most of her free time with her sister. Jote would be practically waited on hand and foot by her advisors, and she rarely had much to do. The other women were going overboard with their preparations, though the kit wasn’t due for a long time. Mjrn had a lot of questions, and Jote was the only one she could ask.

“I told you if there was any discomfort I could concoct something to stop it. You should not suffer,” Alja was telling Jote when Mjrn woke up. She had been falling asleep in Jote’s bed quite a bit. She hadn’t felt like leaving her sister after their latest conversation last night.

“I’m not suffering, Alja. Please stop asking,” Jote said, curled up and still half-asleep herself.

“Jote, was your mate nice?” Mjrn asked dreamily.

“Very nice, he has great respect for me and the other Viera, male or female,” the older Viera said.

“I hope I can find a good mate like that when the time comes,” Mjrn purred.

“The Wood will select a mate for you as she did for me, you have to trust her,” Jote said.

“How does it feel? Breeding with a male, I mean. Does it hurt?”

“A little bit at first, but not much. You’ll come to like it once you get used to it. It feels much better than making love to one of the females. It’s intense, and they’re rather large,” Jote said.

“I asked Gajn, you know she has a kit. And she told me all kinds of things about male Viera. Apparently they’re bisexual too, and the male who brings in the most food is their leader,” Mjrn said, getting up and gathering her weapons to go out and hunt for food for the two of them. It was not safe for Jote to hunt in her condition.

“That’s what Marl said. He’s young, but I believe our kit will be strong. You will find out when your time comes. The Wood knows best.”

Mjrn stamped her foot. “That’s what I keep hearing, but why are you so lucky? I want a mate, I want to have a kit, but I have not come into my season yet! You and Fran have both gone into kit heat more than once, and you had already come in once where you were my age!” she yelped.

“This is my first successful breeding,” Jote reminded her.

“Only because you had not been able to attract a mate before. Why can’t a Viera select her own mate?”

“There aren’t enough males to go around, so the Wood has to be careful with the Viera she allows to breed each year. You know only one in eight Viera kits is a male. There is only one male kit in our village now,” Jote said.

“That does not answer my question! That is just more of your religious jargon!”

“The Wood is our mother, we must listen to her. Maybe if you were more devout, she would favour you enough to bless you with kit heat!”

“Whatever. I’m going to go get us food and then I need to make more arrows. I’m almost out, and I’ve had enough of the other Viera fawning over you, I need to clear my head. I’ll be back later,” Mjrn said.

XXX

The hunt had been quite successful. Mjrn had taken down a young coeurl and had managed to find some decent sticks to make into arrows once she got back to the village. She was sure Jote would be proud of her. Mjrn had not been hunting alone for long, she had usually had an older and more adept hunter help her make large kills. As it was it took four arrows to bring it down. She had to admit though, a more skilled Viera could’ve done it with just one or two. This coeurl would feed her and Jote for days; the spotted hide would be made into a small blanket for the kit; she could even make a new bow with the sinew. Viera liked to use every part of an animal that they could.

Going hunting and taking down some prey had cleared the young Viera’s mind a little. She was sorry she had gotten so mad at her sister. Someone had to take care of her family, and it wasn’t a good idea for Jote to be putting herself into the danger of hunting. And besides, Jote had to take care of the village as well as herself. Mjrn also admitted that she needed to hone her skills more. She had been too lax lately, spending too much time with her sister. That was another reason it had taken so many arrows to take down the coeurl. If she let her hunting skills get rusty, she could end up getting hurt or killed.

The other Viera didn’t seem to take much note of Mjrn returning to the village with her kill. It was what they all did to survive, though she usually relied on the other hunters to bring in her food.

“The Wood blessed your hunt. Your sister will be pleased. She asked for it,” Kjrs said when Mjrn entered the village with her kill draped across her shoulders.

“Can someone make sure she gets some of the meat now? I have to go craft some arrows, and I plan to make a new bow,” Mjrn said.


End file.
